


The Lion and the Lamb

by renee_sheen



Category: Monster High, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen





	1. Chapter 1

What is Destiny? Can Destiny ever be wrong? Can Destiny ever change? These are the questions that sprang to my mind when I listened to him speak.  
"Drekka, honey?"  
"DracuLauren..."  
I closed my eyes I hated my first name, "It's Drekka, Dad."   
Then my gaze shifted to the vampire sitting in front of me, "If I except where would we live for a hundred years you exiled us from Transylvania." That was unfair I knew it when I heard it come out of my mouth.  
"Council matters is all that was." He reached across the table towards my hands, since I was half-human I could feel the slightest bit of coolness in his touch, his touch wasn't all together horrible.  
I looked into his dark red could these really be the eyes of my True Love?   
"I would take you my mansion in Volterra,"  
"Italy?"  
"Yes," He smiled, "You and your family are still exiled from Romania."  
"Mom? Dad?"  
"It's your decision."  
"Can't I think it over?"   
"its a big decision." He nodded and stood giving my hands a little squeeze.  
I gave him a nervous smile and watched his lips curl into a smile. His perfectly white fangs sat on the top of his bottom lip.   
"I'll be here for a few days." I watched him give my father a slip of paper.  
I watched my mother hand him his black and red cape. He faced all of us but his eyes burrowed into me in particular and gave me a slight nod.  
I nodded back and watched as glided back to the black limousine that waited outside.  
Something inside me didn't want him to leave.  
"Wait," I didn't have to scream I knew he heard me.  
He stopped.  
I ran past my parents and out the door.  
"Don't go" I pleaded, "Please I'll do anything. Aro please, I'll do anything just stay."  
I'm not going far." He said as he embraced me with what was supposed to be a warm hug but I felt more like a statue had its arms around me. As Blood tears ran down my face Aro, one of the remaining Vampire Kings, looked at me.   
He ran his knuckle up my cheek and licked the blood--my blood--off his finger,   
"In darkest day; in brightest night." He mumbled, "your bride waits for you."   
He put his palm against my cheek.   
We looked at each other in quiet awe for a moment.  
If I said yes to his question Everything would change but something in me realized that everything had already changed.   
"Your father knows how to get in touch with me. Think it over. Think it through and when you're ready I'll come back for you."  
"Promise?"  
He bent down to kiss my forehead.   
I reached behind him and replaced his hood on his head.  
I watched the limousine drive away I sank into the leaves a babbling crying mess.  
"Drekka?" Lara found me on the sidewalk.  
I looked up at my sister, "Come on." She helped me up.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be kidding me?"   
My best friend and identical twin sister, Laura asked me,  
"My sister is going to be the Vampire Queen?"  
"No." I said thoughtfully," the Vampire Queen is Elizabat."  
I reminded her.  
"Are you really considering this?"  
"Logan," Laura warned, "you're not helping."  
"No, he's right I can't marry him." I plopped down on my coffin's lid, "I'm only 1600"  
"That's another point you're half is age." Logan reminded us,   
"This guy was around to call the ancient Greeks just Greeks."  
The real question is in 500 years will I still want to be with Aro and I can't say 'yes or no' to that." I sighed folding myself over my knees.  
"No," Laura spoke up and sat beside me, "The question is today do you want to be with him?"  
"I'm too young to make these types of decisions."  
"We'll flip a coin."  
"Logan, if your not going to help."  
"No, wait," I told Laura, "the pendulum."  
"of course the oldest of Witches Magic I took off the old necklace I used as a pendulum and held it in front of me by the chain so the weight could swing freely then she posed the question to it.   
"Okay," I looked at my sister and cousin then asked, "Should I marry Aro Volturi?"  
We heid our breath as the pendulum started to swing...


	3. Chapter 3

During Lunch the next day I sat in the Creepateria doodling on the back of my spiral.  
"Okay you lost me, Laura." Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein said, "I thought Elizabat was the Vampire Queen?"  
"She's filming her new boovie and she put the Volturi Clan into power at least until the boovie wraps."  
"And the leader of the Volturi Clan asked Drekka to marry him? Well, that's voltagious!"  
Drekka stopped doodling, "It is? Frankie I was always afraid of him when we were in the Vampire Hierarchy and wives should not fear their husbands. "  
"Than why are you doodling his name over and over on your spiral?" Cleo de Nile, daughter of the Mummy, asked taking her spiral out from under my hand.  
Cleo laughed, "Aww, little hearts too. Lets' see .her eyes danced around the brown, cardboard, "Aro Volturi,"She read out loud,"Drekka Volturi...Mr. and Mrs. Aro Volturi,,,Drekka Volturi...Mrs.Drekka Volturi....Lady Drekka Volturi...  
"That's enough, Cleo." Claudeen, daughter of the Wolfman, said as she snatched it out of Cleo's well-manicured hand.  
"So does that mean you are going to say, yes?" Frankie asked.  
Before I could answer the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and as I gathered my stuff. in my hast, I dropped my spiral and Holt Hyde, son of Dr. Jekyell, bent down to pick it up unfortunately it landed doodle-side up.  
There was an akward silence between us as he handed it back, "Here..."  
"Who's Aro Volturi?" My ex-boyfriend asked.  
"Not that you would even care," I mumbled under my breath, "One of the three Vampire Kings?"  
"Vampire Kings? I thought that the Vampires were ruled by a Vampire Queen?"  
"Since when do you care about Vampire Politics?"  
He looked at me sadly.  
"Elizabat " I began to explain," Is filming her new boovie so until it Wraps--" I let the sentence die away.  
"Do you love him?"  
The question struck me hard, "Since when do my feelings matter to you?"  
"Because w are supposed to be together."  
"YOU!" I paused to calm my voice. "you are the one who broke up with me."  
"Yes, but it's not like I want you to know you're going out with someone else."  
"You can't do that. You broke up with me. You can't get mad at me for going out with someone else, that isn't fair." I seethed at him turning on my heel and hitting him in the face with my hair.  
"All's fair in love and war." He exclaimed as I walked to class.


	4. Chapter 4

"Family Meeting!" Mom called through the house.  
Laura and I looked at each other before we entered the kitchen. "Mom? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Mom said with a fake smile.  
"We've never had a Family Meeting before."  
"Then it's high time we had one."  
Confused we took our seats, "Um..." I cleared my throat, "What ever it is we didn't do it."  
Mom smiled at us, "No Dear, nothing like that."  
"Then what is it, Mom?  
"Well" She looked at our father.  
"Lets wait for Logan."  
At that moment we heard heavy footsteps coming up from the basement, "What's going on?" Logan lazily asked.  
"Nothing," Mom answered again, "Come sit down." Her wedding rings making a tapping noise.  
"Okay, something's definately is going on."  
"Mom looked at Dad, "Okay, we all know Aro Volturi is in town."  
"Yeah," Logan interrupted, "to get some..." He paused trying to come up with a better word for it, "Neck from Drekka."  
"No, he's not." Dad shot Logan a look Laura and I knew that look well when ever we did something that he didn't like but he couldn't yell at us properly he would flash us that look of warning. It meant, Quit it. "No, he didn't Logan. Aro is a gentlemonster he hails from the aristocracy of Italy."  
"Dad?" I spoke up why are we here?"  
"Yes, I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I?" He motioned to our mother, "Ghouls, your mother and I have been talking and since you are half-witch you should know that we will be doing a Promise Ceremony by Samhain night, if you decide to go through with this."  
"So in other words I have to decide my Fate by Halloween Night?"  
"Yes." Dad choked out.  
"It's tradition."  
"So was Human Sacrifice in some cultures." I balked in sheer horror, "I can't just decide something like this by the end of the month."  
"Drekka, you already know what your going to do just tell them already so we can all move on with our lives."  
"I think, I'm going to say..." I said and let out a heavy breath, *that you should mind your own business, Logan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Family Meeting!" Mom called through the house.  
Laura and I looked at each other before we entered the kitchen. "Mom? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Mom said with a fake smile.  
"We've never had a Family Meeting before."  
"Then it's high time we had one."  
Confused we took our seats, "Um..." I cleared my throat, "What ever it is we didn't do it."  
Mom smiled at us, "No Dear, nothing like that."  
"Then what is it, Mom?  
"Well" She looked at our father.  
"Lets wait for Logan."  
At that moment we heard heavy footsteps coming up from the basement, "What's going on?" Logan lazily asked.  
"Nothing," Mom answered again, "Come sit down." Her wedding rings making a tapping noise.  
"Okay, something's definately is going on."  
"Mom looked at Dad, "Okay, we all know Aro Volturi is in town."   
"Yeah," Logan interrupted, "to get some..." He paused trying to come up with a better word for it, "Neck from Drekka."  
"No, he's not." Dad shot Logan a look Laura and I knew that look well when ever we did something that he didn't like but he couldn't yell at us properly he would flash us that look of warning. It meant, Quit it. "No, he didn't Logan. Aro is a gentlemonster he hails from the aristocracy of Italy."  
"Dad?" I spoke up why are we here?"  
"Yes, I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I?" He motioned to our mother, "Ghouls, your mother and I have been talking and since you are half-witch you should know that we will be doing a Promise Ceremony by Samhain night, if you decide to go through with this."  
"So in other words I have to decide my Fate by Halloween Night?"  
"Yes." Dad choked out.  
"It's tradition."  
"So was Human Sacrifice in some cultures."   
"I can't just decide something like this by the end of the month."   
"Drekka, you already know what your going to do just tell them already so we can all move on with our lives."  
"I think, I'm going to say..."


	6. Chapter 6

Laura helped me get ready for my... um...date time seemed to fly by as I dressed in traditional Volturi colors a red sheath dress accented with black jewelry. Laura put my hair up in a pair of high pigtails and my stomach flip-flopped when I heard his voice waft from inside the house. With a swipe of make up Laura deemed me ready to be unveiled.  
"Wait, here tell them your ready."   
I nodded.  
She headed upstairs, "Excuse me, Lord Aro Volturi, may I present your date for this evening Princess Drekka Dracula."  
He smiled when he saw me climbing the stairs from our basement room. His mouth slacked open, "If I could I marry you tonight."  
I blushed.   
"You look very handsome as well."  
He did. Still in his black cape with the red satin lining and glinting in the light was the golden Volturi Crest with a ruby in dead center his long, silky, black, hair was pulled into a low half ponytail. Smiling as he walked towards me, he reached out a hand towards me "Would you do me the honor?"   
I laid my hand hesitantly in his hand.  
"I won't bite." he smiled, "At least not until Samhain." He bowed his head.  
His head snapped up as he looked at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you by any chance a Shield?"  
"My sister is much more than that." Laura said with one arm around her sister's shoulders, "She's a mirror."  
"A Mirror?"  
"She can reflect what ever power is thrown at her by another vampire."  
"That explains it, then." He laughed.  
"Explains what?" I asked him.  
"Why I can't read your mind?"  
"That's not surprising," Logan started, "Considering she never did have much of a mind to start with."  
"Your Logan, aren't you?" He flashed an unfriendly smile.  
"You know Logan what if I can put you in permanent exile?" He neared him, "Set adrift between the worlds for all of your eternity. Although I could just kill you which would make things a lot simpler."  
"Lord Volturi we should go."  
He turned back to me and smiled a genuine smile, "Call me, Aro, please?"  
"Aro?"  
He cast a look back at Logan, "Not you."  
My mother handed me my purple cloak.  
"Aro?" I tried, "Let's go?"  
"Yes." He smiled at me.  
We walked out the door and to the black limousine with tinted, black windows that waited on the corner with it's very Human driver which ran around to open the door for us.  
I nodded and smiled him trying to ignore the steady heartbeat. After a moment I pulled Aro in after me.  
"Thank you." He breathed  
I smiled at him.  
"Do you want me?"   
"Excuse me?"   
"I mean do you?"   
"Do you want me?"   
"If you've never heard that Prophesy would you still want me?"   
"Yes," He looked into my amethyst eyes, "I believe so."   
"Have you thought about it?"   
"It's all I ever think about." I mumbled but I knew his sensitive ears heard me.   
He starred down at my hands and I linked our fingers together.   
"I know, I'm not what you've probably hoped for I would like to try."   
I looked into his red eyes and I saw the milky haze covering over his red irises. I put my head on his shoulder and pressed the back of his hand to my cheek. It was smooth and cool like stone. The hardness of his skin pressed into my warm, soft, cheek like he was carved out of granite or marble. He certainty seemed that perfect to me even the smell of his person.


	7. Chapter 7

I nestled by him and closed my eyes, I meant to close my eyes for a minute, but the gentle rocking of the limo and the sent of him soon lulled to sleep I felt his other hand touch and caress my face.   
"When I was young," Aro started talking mostly to himself, "A young poet asked me if I knew what true beauty was I couldn't answer him then but I could now the answer is you it has always been you." He leaned his head against the top of mine.   
I woke up when the limo stopped at a seemingly abandoned warehouse.   
"Oh," I glanced at Aro, "Sorry." Regrettably, I had to let go of his hand as we exited the limousine.   
"Are you sure you want me to leave you here."   
I got out and decided to use my seduction power, of which I was skilled with, leave this place at forget us. The man moved like a robot after that as he hurriedly got into the limousine and sped away.   
"Do you think that worked?"   
"If you wanted to make me jealous? I'd say it worked."   
"What?"   
"Nothing." He answered quickly as if he said too much.   
We entered the safe house known as the Quick Bite Diner. The waitress looked at us and then looked at our entwined fingers. She blinked once. Okay, we may have been a little overdressed for a diner.   
"Going to a costume party?"   
I smiled, "How did you guess?"   
"Though she called it a Rave."   
"Oh, Marcy I'll wait on them."   
"What's a Rave?" He asked as Marcy left.   
I smiled at him.   
"Hey, I'm Jade and you two look like a pair of hungry vampires. Or should I say a vampire and a half." She smiled at me'   
It was Jade Adore, a witch I went to school with, I smiled back, "Jade." I gave her a big hug.   
"I thought you'll be at home recuperating from that concert this afternoon not strutting around town with this handsome guy."   
"Jade meet Lord Volturi."   
She whipped her head around to stare at me, "You don't mean Aro."   
"I do."   
"Right, I show you downstairs." She showed us to the stairway but hung back to ask me, "I thought he was in Italy?"   
"He can travel you know and you don't have to keep you voice down. He can hear you just fine."   
"What?   
"Vampire hearing"   
Jade turned a shade of green.   
"Don't worry if you were in any danger you'd know it." I smiled.   
"Right." She eyed Aro's back and sighed, "Still..."   
She walked up to the front and pushed a door open. We stepped into a room out of an Anne Rice wet dream. The room was painted in teal-green even the seats of the darkly wooden chairs were cushioned with the same teal-green.   
Aro was living up to what my father said about him as he slid a chair out for me I thought to myself he was a gentlmonster swiping one arm under me to keep my dress down as I took my seat.   
"Thank you"   
He smiled as he half-hazardly took his seat his eyes on the young witch, "So my prowess has reached the Wtches Court."   
Well, when you have two half-witch Damphires you do tend to learn a few things about the Vampire Court."   
"The Witches always were a smart race."   
Jade smiled, "Can I get you anything?"   
"Um...just blood...for me...Thank you."   
"What type? We have A; B; AB and O."   
"Do you have positive and negative?"   
"Yes, we do, Sire."   
"I'll have B negative."   
"Drekka? I know you don't drink blood but we do have Clone Blood."   
"A positive."   
Jade wrote it down, "I'll be right back."  
She left leaving me and my possible fiancé' alone together.  
"How's Jane?"   
Jane and her twin brother, Alec, were part of the Italian Guard. They pretty much flanked Aro where ever he went. Their job was to protect him which they did with wreak less abandon.   
Jane could cause pain by simply thinking about hurting someone. Her brother, Alec, could cut people off from all their senses to disorientate them. People called them the Witch Twins, even though they had no witches blood coursing though their veins. Locked in a perpetual age of twelve. Jane had always been jealous of the Dracula twins for growing up.   
Aro looked at me and started to smile, "Is that really what you want to discuss?"   
I smiled, "It wasn't." I blushed, "I'm half-mortal, humor me?"   
"She's good."   
I looked around, "Where is she?"   
"I left her back in Italy."   
"You know she's in love with you, right?"   
He shrugged, "I know, but I sired her and it wouldn't be right."   
"How does she feel about all of this?"   
"Oh...um...well..." He stammered over his words.   
"That well?"   
At that moment, I saw a tray of two glasses filled with a red liquid coming towards our table as he floundered for an answer.   
He was cute when he was speechless.   
"One A positive cloned blood Jade said as she put a goblet in front of me, "And one B negative Human" She put a goblet in front of him, "If there is anything else I can do just let me know."   
Jade and I watched as he took a sip of the thick liquid. He made a motion and with a blood-soaked tongue he licked the corner of his mouth.   
Jade turned her back to Aro and made some sort of whimpering noise.


	8. Chapter 8

She took a sip the goblet that sat in front of her.  
"Does that," He gestured at my goblet, "Really taste like Human Blood?"  
"Why? Wanna taste?" I asked as I swirled my drink.  
He sighed, "I'm no vegetarian."  
"Neither was I nor my sister," I looked at the table and mumbled, "Until we had to be" Aro looked at me before reaching one terrifyingly strong but delicate hand and took a sip. He winced as he swallowed the blood substitute.  
I smiled, "You don't like it, do you?"  
He didn't have to answer my question by the look on his face it was plainly obvious.  
"Well," I shrugged. "It helps with the cravings"  
"I think, I'll stick with mine." He lifted his own goblet to his lips.  
I watched him for a long moment. Watching how careful he could be handling something so fragile knowing that at any moment he crush it into a fine dust. Being with him when he lost control would prove to be dangerous. However, I was not as fragile as a Normie, although I was not as durable as he was. How could we have a normal relationship?  
"What?" he asked when he caught me staring at him.  
"Nothing." I said looking down.  
"Thinking about it?"  
"Maybe." I admitted, "Aro, how do you know it's supposed to be me and not my sister?"  
"Do you not like me Drekka?"  
"Liking you has nothing to do with it; I've been afraid of you for all my Unlife."  
"Me or The Council?"  
I said nothing but downed the rest of my blood substitute.  
"Drekka," He reached across the table and touched the back of my hand, "I told you I'm not here as I Concil Member it's just me."  
"And if I say, Yes, what will the Council think about a Council Brother marrying an Exiled Princess."  
"They heard the prophecy as well as I had if they had a concern they should've voiced their concerns then."  
"Do like my blood?" I awkwardly asked.  
"Yes, I like the taste of your blood."  
"Really?" I asked as my eyebrow quirked, "I'm not B negative."  
He smiled and swirled the blood in his goblet, "I like many blood-types not just one."  
I nodded as he took as he took a long drink. and I should have waited until he had finished to ask him my next question, "Will it hurt?"  
He sputtered on the blood, "What?"  
"Well, I've never been bitten before. I was born what I am." I knew how the Vampire Promise Ceremony went, he would bite me and then I would bite him as we recited some words, "I'm not too good with pain."  
"Don't worry." He said and reached to run his thumb along an artery, "I know where to bite." Then he popped his fangs near my ear. I couldn't help but smile.  
When we walked together it felt natural like we were supposed to be together. I slid my hand into his. He looked down at our entwined hands and I felt his cool fingers enclose around mine.  
"Tell me is what you said true?"  
"What about?"  
"Marrying me tonight."  
He stopped me, "I'm not in the practice of saying things I don't mean."  
"Let me taste you?" I shrugged.  
To other Beings both Monsters and Normies our skin seems to be as hard as diamonds but against another vampires fangs or our own we were as supple as a Normies.  
He said nothing but unbuttoned his sleeve and bit the inside of his wrist and offered it to me. Bloodletting was one of the most intimate things one vampire could do with another. My eyes grew wide as I saw his blood welling up on his pale skin. I tried not to bite as that would come later.  
Then something happened as my head swim and black covered my eyes


	9. The Lion and the Lamb

I woke up in my coffin and I could still taste the sweetness of his blood on my lips and tongue, "Aro..." I called as I sat up.  
"is not here." Logan said.  
"Where is he?"   
"Back to Italy." He said then after seeing the distress on my face he added, "For all I care."  
As I relaxed, "Not funny."  
"So is his blood really that good?"  
"It's like chocolate and milk; ice cream and cookie dough; the first slice of birthday cake and everything good in all the world his blood is better than all that. I'm going to marry him." It was the first time, I'd said it aloud.  
Was their ever any doubt that you would?"  
I smiled to myself.  
"I saw the pendulum move too."  
"Wait..." Logan looked at me, "He's a vampire. His blood can't taste that could or we'd be killing each other for blood like some do with humans." He said pointedly at me.   
"I'm not saying that's how he tastes to other vampires but that's how he tastes to me." I climbed out of my coffin, "Where's Laura and Mom and Dad."  
"The Maul."  
"Why?"  
"To get you a healing crystal."  
"But there's no thing wrong with me."  
"That's what Uncle Vlad tried to tell Aunt Lucy."  
"And so the Exiled Princess will become a Lady." I smiled at myself been used since Momma's family had lived there. Near the door was the Good Luck alter, complete with the Lord and Lady statues.  
"And so the Exiled Princess will become a Lady." I smiled at myself, "I will be Lady Volturi."I declared as my eyes fell onto the Family's Alter. The stillness wasn't broken by me as I moved through the house. When I reached the alter I reached a delicate hand out and lifted the statue of the Vampire Lord and clutched him to my heart. My eyes were closed.   
Knock...Knock...  
Someone knocked on the door breaking me out of my trace and replaced the statue on the alter.  
"Aro?" I answered hopefully, "Oh," I disappointedly groaned, "It's you." I said pointedly at the person who was at my door, "What do you want?"  
"I came to simply ask you not to go through with this," My ex-boyfriend said.  
"You dump me to go out with my ghoulfriend and since that didn't work out you expect me to take you back? I lost my best ghoulfriend over you. So tough." I turned to walk inside.  
"If you do this you'll belong to him and you'll never again be able to date someone your own age."  
"I deserve a vampire remember?"  
"You belong with me!" He spat; spinning me back around and slammed his lips against mine.  
For a moment I was stunned then I bit his lip and pushed him away from me.  
He landed on his back across the yard as my parents pulled up, "Leave!"  
My mother and father got out of the car and as Holt squirmed on the ground having trouble breathing. At a second, my sister was at my side, "Get him," I shot a finger at the demon rolling around the yard, "away from here and away from me."  
"I love you!" Holt croaked.  
"I don't!"   
"Let's go." Laura said directing me inside, "So are you going to tell Mom and Dad your decision?" She said as she passed me an ice cold can of soda from the fridge.  
Laura and I shared a mind when I chose my next course of action she was the first to know. I smiled at her.


	10. Chapter 10

That night at dinner as Mom and Dad sipped their respective glasses of Synthetic Blood at opposite ends of the table Laura nudged me in the side to say something.  
"Mom," I looked at my mother and as soon as her purple gaze met mine I looked at my father who looked at me with his yellow eyes, "I've made a decision about Aro's proposal. After thinking long and hard about I've decided to..."  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door cutting me off mid-sentence and I waited as Dad went to answer it.  
"Go on, Drekka" My mother pressed exactly, " What have you decided?"  
I opened my mouth to say but just as the word was about be uttered we heard my father's voice and the steady beat of a heart as he yelled for me, "Drekka?"  
My father sounded confused.  
Aro's driver stood at the doorway in his uniform holding a velvet box in his outstretched hand, "Drekka Dracula?" He asked me.  
"Yes?"  
"My Employer wanted me to give this to you." He smiled indicating the red, fury velvet box in his hands.  
"Thank you." I smiled and reached for the velvet box.  
I heard my mother and sister walk into the room as I opened the box. The beautiful box snapped back on its hinges to reveal a beautiful, diamond, rose blossom pendent, the size of a silver dollar.

In my haste to open the box I saw a piece of parchment fall out of the box. Laura bent down to pick it up and handed it to me. The parchment was scrawled with my name in delicate and beautiful calligraphy as I handed the box to my sister I opened the folded parchment to find the note written in the same beautiful handwriting that read. "Dear Princess" It started, "It has come to my attention. That this arrangement that I proposed my not work and that you may better be served by someone your own age please except this small token as my apology to you and your family." My eyes began to well up with tears, "He took it back." "What?" Mom asked. I handed her the note and as she read it, I burst into tears as Laura sat beside me to console me, "I don't understand. What did I do?"

"Maybe he saw you and Holt?"  
Then," I jumped up horrified, "I have to go to him."  
"Drekka..."  
"Mom?"  
Mom just looked at me.  
"Dad?"  
"We can't afford to send you Italy, right now."  
"But--" I looked between my mother and father, "I've chosen Aro." I looked at my sister before closing my eyes. I was devastated and as my eyes welled with tears. "Oh, Drekka, dear." "No..." I shook my head as I pushed my mother's hands away as I made my way down to my coffin to freely cry.

It wasn't long before I heard my sister's knock.  
Knock.  
Knock.  
Scratch.  
Knock.  
Knock.  
"Go away." I cried.  
"Come on, Drekka." Laura yelled through the coffin lid, "Don't be like this. It's not over."  
I opened my coffin's lid, "He went back to Italy. He probably thinks I am in love with someone else. It's over."  
"Do you Love Aro?" She sat beside me in my coffin.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Than don't worry love always finds a way."  
"Yeah, but--" I started but Laura took both of my hands in hers and leaned her forehand against mine.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke-up pressed tightly to the side of my coffin Laura lied beside me pressed up to the opposite side of the coffin. Sometimes when we were upset we crawled in to each other coffin It was habit that extended back to the womb or that's what Momma says, anyway.

The problem that lay in front me was daunting and perplexing how was she going to get to Italy? The iCoffin, between us sounded the alarm, it was time for school. School was the only minor hitch in an otherwise clawsome day.  
"Morning," Laura yawned.  
"Listen," I told her, "I'm not going to school."  
"What?"  
"I have to get to Italy even if I have to fly there myself."  
Laura starred at me but then retorted, "You're not old enough to transform."  
"I don't have to we are witches after all."  
"Can't you read my mind."  
"I don't have that power besides your a Mirror anyway, not even Aro could read your mind."  
Which was true but I was her sister...more than that I was her twin.  
I have an idea that can get us to Italy that won't cost a thing."  
"What we have to talk to Twyla about that."  
"What?" She starred at me for a second, "No." She whined.  
There was the telekinesis my twin and I shared.  
"That's right," I grinned, "We're going to need Boogie Dust."  
"Boogie Dust." She starred at me, you want to turn yourself into another kind of monster?"  
I smiled,  
"Into what?"  
"Remember Batsy Clara?  
"The exchange student from Costa Shrieka?"  
"She had wings."  
"Drekka, it takes nine hours to fly by plane. "than we should get started as soon as we can. That is if your coming?"  
"You're my sister...the most important person to a Witch is her sister plus you are my Twin...we came into the world together. Where you go I go that's just how it is."

"And if we have to die?"  
"At least we won't have to die alone."  
"Okay..."  
"Okay, I'll call Twyla."  
I nodded.

got ready while my sister talked on the phone utilizing my vampiric hearing  
I listened in.  
"Hello?"  
"Twyla?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Laura"  
"Hey, Ghoulfriend."  
"Does your Dad still have that Boogie Sand wall."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you sneak some out enough for Dekka and me? And be sure to bring some vampire Boogie Sand as well."  
"We have to fly somewhere."  
"Where?"  
"Listen Twyla, the less you know the better because our mother and father may ask you where we are. We don't have permission to do this."  
"Okay, which monster sand should I bring?"  
"Something with wings."  
She sighed, "Please tell me, whatever you're going to do won't kill yourselves."  
Laura looked at me and after a quiet moment, "Of course not."  
"Good, It's not easy especially for me to make friends."  
Twyla was a shy ghoul.  
"I'll meet you at school before classes." Twyla said.  
"See you then." Laura said before hanging up.


	12. Chapter 12

You know, you two shouldn't make plans in the house." We heard Logan's bored sigh at the table as the cereal made delicate pings in the ceramic bowl, "I'd at least find out where Aunt Lucy and Uncle Vlad is before I make future plans."  
I casted a worried glance at Laura.  
"Don't worry they're outside right now but they are Vampires. Whispers and Hushed tones won't keep your plans a secret in a house full of us."  
"For what it's worth I hope everything works out."  
"I thought you hated us." I shot before Laura grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.  
Walking to school was a pain. It wasn't really because of lactic acid build up in my legs, it was just tedious, the kind of tediousness you feel when waiting to do something you really want to do.  
When we made it to Merston High, also known as Monster High, we couldn't see Twyla anywhere.  
"Well, she is a Boogie-ghoul."  
"Twyla?"  
"Maybe we're early?"  
"Never fear the Boogie-ghoul is here." The mint-hared ghoul smiled wrapping her arms around our shoulders.  
"Did you get the sand?"  
"No but I did get this." She said handing me a silver skull. "Ew." I gasped. "Relax...It's a mapalogue." "A what?" Laura asked. "Something Daddy uses for his work." "Your Daddy's the Boogieman." I said confused. "Nevermind that," Laura said, "How can we use it?" "Touch the mapalogue say the name of who you want to visit and where they are and in a swirl of light and a blink of an eye your off and you'll appear where you want. With any luck you can be back before classes start." I looked at Laura, "Ready?" I held the skull between us. Oh, one more thing ghouls be sure to say Extro-monstro before the destination." "Aro Volturi." I said and we both looked at Twyla as we repeated, Extro-monstro:Volterra Mansion." We said together. Twyla was right and in a swirl of light and a gust of wind we fell in a heap outside of Volterra Mansion, myself; my sister Laura and our cousin. "Logan?" Laura exclaimed, "What the--" "Why are you here?" I demanded. "You don't think I'm just going to let you walk up to him or to them without me, do you?" He asked as we stood up, "I'm half witch too." I smiled, "I thought you had denounced that part of your scareatige?" "Yeah well," He mumbled It hasn't denounced me." "Plus Aunt Lucy and Uncle Vlad would probably kick me out if I didn't keep my eye on you ghouls." "Always looking out for us?" Laura quirked her eyebrow. We all joined hands, "May the Vampire Lord and Lady keep watch over their children this morning and guide us as well as Aro's swift justice." "And whatever happens let it happen." I looked at Laura straight in the eye, "I'm serious Laura, If he kills me then he kills me." "We are all going to die but so rarely does anyone have the opportunity to decide when and how. "Shut up, Logan." Both Laura and I snapped. "You're not helping." "Listen, we can all go back to Salem right now and no one even has to know about your little fieldtrip. The Council's happy and we stay alive." "Then go home but I'm doing this..." "Why?" "because I love him. I knew I did from the first moment I saw him all those centuries ago." "Always the hard-way with you, ghouls" The Human Workers who worked for the council where easy enough to get by with Logan's gift of tactical seduction before long nobody batted an eye at Laura and I as we sped away into the depths of Volterra Mansion.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura and I ran to the double doors that blocked our way. Taking a round handle in our hands we took a deep breath as pulled the doors open.  
"What a pleasant surprise." Aro said in a lazy sort of way.  
"I got Alec and Jane."  
"I'll take Felix."  
We both took off like a shot from a canon.   
Alec and Jane were first I saw the shadows snake from Alec's hands as I shielded my sister I saw both Alec and his sister drop from having their own powers shot back at them.  
Alec dropped from being cut off from his own senses and Jane dropped to the sheer pain of her gift. I moved in credibly fast and suddenly it was over and as my sister pinned Felix's throat to the floor. I planted one foot square in the middle of Laura's shoulder blades and jumped. I landed on the railing to the upper story library. I didn't land gracefully though, my right foot slipped off the banister I grabbed it before I fell off of it completely. and as straightened back up I heard Casius sneer, "Aro what is this?"  
"This is between me and Aro, so please sit down Casius." I said as I made a motion and threw Casius back in a chair. I looked at Marcus but he raised a hand to show he was no threat and sat in a nearby chair.  
Aro raised a hand to his Council brother and motioned a no, "What further dealings do you have with me?"  
I practically flew into his arms I scooped his neck and pulled him in for a kiss...our first kiss...which was awkward enough but the situation made it double awkward.  
His cool breath filled my lungs as I pressed him against me.  
"You left." I said when the kiss broke, "You left without me."  
"That was a mistake?"  
"Hell yes."  
"I thought you wanted that demon you were kissing."  
"You saw him kiss me."  
"If only I could believe you."  
"Then let me show you." Laura said as she bounded on the railing.  
Aro looked at her and her out-stretched hand, "Thanks but I like my power."  
"It's only temporary."   
"Then let me." Logan's voice called up from the entrance and other pissed off vampires ran towards him.  
"Stop!"  
The vampires stopped.  
"Come, please."  
The vampires let Logan climb the stairs and hesitantly took his hand after a moment he looked at me.  
"You love me?"   
"Well, yeah."


	14. Epilogue

Laura helped me get ready Mom and Dad had a dress made for me. A red, satin dress and an underlay of black tulle the bodice of the dress was adorned with black filigree.  
My sister helped me with my hair pulling my hair into two rope braids on each side of my head and with a spritz of glitter-spray and a swipe of lipstick.  
"There." Laura smiled, "You're beautiful."  
I grinned, "I look like you."  
"Then you're gorgeous." She gave my bare shoulders a last spray of glitter. I put on a black pair of high heels and a simple black cloak. The butterflies didn't start until I heard the music start. I looked into the courtyard every vampire in existence seemed to be there and of course she heard the heartbeats of the witches in attendance.  
I walked the long walk towards the alter.  
The priestess clapped her hands, "I would like to invite Aro Volturi to cloak his bride-to-be, please."  
Aro reached to pull the tie from around my neck. but as he started to remove my cloak he stopped and looked at me. In the hollow of my throat hung the delicate, diamond, spiraled, rose blossom and he slightly smiled as he draped his cloak around my shoulders. It was to signify a shedding of my old family and to symbolize that Aro will now be responsible for me.  
His cloak swallowed me.  
We both lit a candle and I was shaking so hard I could barely do it.  
When I looked into his eyes I saw the reflection of my candle flame dancing in the center of his pupil and I knew he saw the same thing in my eyes. We repeated in unison the words of the Promise Ceremony, they weren't new a Witch Promise Ceremony had been around for centuries and I felt him reaching for the artery we had talked about we bit each other. Hard; impenetrable skin became soft and malleable under my fangs Aro's delicious  
blood splashed against the back of my throat and he bit into mine. His fangs didn't hurt at all he was right and it seemed that every thing that I had feared would happen didn't. His bite felt as if everything was going to be alright and the sharp discomfort didn't happen at all. She felt the warm blood well up on her skin and follow the slope of my neck. It was undercut with a disgusting coppery taste. I watched as the bitemark on his neck close up and heal over leaving no sign on his skin was ever broken.

Mine on the other hand would heal over but since she was half-mortal it would take a few days for vampiric healing to take place. After the ceremony my mother did what she could to bandage me up and as I male my back to Aro's side I noticed a pair tawny eyes starring from the mix of ruby and amethyst glances.  
"Did you see that?"  
"Yes." My sister answered as she glanced around us, "Where did she go?"  
We caught up to them as they prepared to leave," Alice?`  
The female turned around and smiled at us.  
Alice Cullen it is you we hugged each other, "What are you doing here?"  
After she hugged my sister she answered, "Well, when an exiled Vampyr promises to marry one of the Vampire Noble Houses one tends to show up."  
"Don't go stay."  
"We can't, Sorry Sweetie."  
''Why not?" I whined  
Alice just hugged me, Just watch yourself around him, okay?"  
"He's not that bad really."  
Alice just sighed her disagreement, "Lylas." She hugged me. "Lylas." I watched as Alice hugged my sister,"Lylas." "Lylas." "Alice, what's going on?" "You shouldn't be concerned with me on your Promise Day." "Nevermind that." I shook my head, "Tell me." Suddenly, there was a crash behind Laura and I we turned to see a drunk warlock knocking over a table right behind them but when they turned back Alice was already gone. "Dance with me?" I asked Aro and we danced as gracefully as a vampire and a damphir could. "I need to leave soon." "What?" I exclaimed, "Why?" "The council needs to take care of some pressing issues on the Pacific Coast?" "What's wrong?" Aro smiled, "Council matters." I nodded and shut up. He sighed, "Just some lawbreakers in the North." "But it's our Promise Day." "And we'll still be Promised when I get back." "Take me with you." "Your parents would not like that." "So? I made it to Italy and they didn't know about that. Just don't die, I don't want be widowed before I'm married." "You make me sound like a weak mortal." "That's not my intention." "Young One, I am 3,510..." He shrugged, "Give or take a decade...I have no intention of dieing."


End file.
